Breathe Again
by A Shot of Amber
Summary: She ran through the maze of gardens holding up her white skirts. Turning her head she saw that he still ran after he, calling for her to wait....


Breathe Again  
By Essence  
  
This is just a short story I created on night at 4 am after listening to the Toni Braxton song " Breathe Again" This is not a song fic or anything but it is based off the vision I saw when I heard the song.   
Please read and review to tell me what you think.  
  
I dedicate this story to you.... You know who you are and I just want you to know that I think about you all the time.   
  
Breathe Again   
By Essence  
  
  
Who knew how I long I had been sitting here. A breeze pushed the wooden swing back forth, my shoes leaving faint traces in the dust. Both hands holding the frayed rope gently while I sat there. My head resting on the rope, empty eyes staring at the swirling grass.  
  
Music still played in the ballroom. Couples still danced a swirling mass of colors and silks. We had danced to that music, his arms holding me close moving through the sunshine. When the song ended we parted and separated ways. Daddy wanted to speak to me.  
  
He said he would wait for me...  
  
A shutter ran through my body all the way to my fingertips clutching the coarse rope. Tears glimmered in an ocean of blue, but refused to shatter. Creating an image of glass in my eyes. Glass that reflected the serene gardens while birds sang in the trees. Butterflies hopping over the flowers in the maze.   
The maze I had run through so many times.   
  
" Well daughter this must be a very exciting day for you?" Daddy patted my hand gently and led me out onto the terrace.  
" What do you mean daddy?" I had asked feeling confused.  
" Darien! He will ask you to marry him today! I'm sure of it daughter!" Daddy had been so happy when he said these words. His wise blue eye shone with happiness, crinkling at the corners has he smiled happily at me.   
" Oh daddy has he spoke to you?" I gasped holding onto his arm tightly.  
" Not yet but I know these things my dear. He will ask you to marry him my dear, he will ask you today." Daddy stopped walking and looked over the maze of gardens below them. " Then my dear," he turned to look at me. " You will be happy."  
  
I would be happy...  
  
These words echoed in my mind as I went back to the ballroom alone now. Daddy had retired to the library to await the news from Darien and I.   
People still danced in whirling circles to the music. Their gay and happy voices filling the room while I walked along the edges looking for Darien. He was not in the spot I had last left him in. He was no where to be seen, someone said they had last seen him walking towards the gardens. So I headed that way hoping he was still there breathing the fresh air.   
Outside the sunlight shone down on me warm upon my face. I turned to greet the sun with a smile before walking forward to search for Darien. He was not on the stone terrace so I walked down the steps into the grass and the maze garden.  
Voices I heard them, a giggling female and voice followed by the deeper voice of a man. Thinking it was a love struck couple hiding from the real world I turned and begin walking the other way when something stopped me.  
  
" If someone was to find us out here..." the female voice whispered giggling slightly.  
" Then it would be a deliciously wicked thrill for us both," the male voice replied.  
  
My blood ran cold as I heard those words and recognized that voice. Both hands clutched and lifted my skirts has I ran around the corner of the bushes and came face to face with the couple.  
Darien lifted his lips away from the girl in his arms and looked towards me standing there. No words were spoken my voice was gone. I could only stand there looking at them with shock, my hands loosening their hold on my skirts.  
  
" I...Serena...I..." Darien begin stumbling over the words before falling silent again.  
  
Tear stung my eyes has I thought of everything, the dances in the moonlight. Him kissing me in the gardens, of daddy sitting in the library waiting to hear the good news....  
" How could you..." I choked out before lifting my skirts and running away.  
" I, Serena please wait!" Darien called disentangling himself from the girl's arms and running after me.  
  
Outside it was beginning to rain, the soupy gray clouds opening and letting loose a shower of rainwater. I raised my head and looked at the rivulets running down the windowpane.   
How long had I been sitting here? I had finally returned to the house but I didn't go the library where daddy was. Instead I quietly slipped upstairs to my room where the maids undressed me and slipped on a wine colored dressing gown. My long hair brushed and left down while I sat near the window looking down on the gardens.  
  
Darien was never far behind me has we ran through the gardens. We had done this before, but that time it had been a game and in the end I had let him catch me. Now I ran away from him never wanting him to catch me. My skirts tangling around my legs but I ignored them and ran faster.  
  
A knock sounded at the door but I didn't answer its call.  
" Mistress are you hungry?" A voice asked from behind the oak paneling.  
" Please, please leave me be," I whispered looking at my hands resting on my lap.  
  
There was a moment of silence followed by the slight sounds of silver clattering from a tray being set on the floor. Then the maid walked away leaving me alone.  
  
Darien never did catch me; we lost each other in the maze that I knew so well. By and by I slowed down to walk letting my skirts fall to the ground while I held the stitch in my side.   
A swing in the distance beckoned me to sit and think before I went and faced the real world. The ropes were frayed and the wood old, but I sat down any way and looked up to the house rising in the distance.  
  
Music still played in the ballroom. Couples still danced a swirling mass of colors and silks. Daddy sat alone in the library a full bottle of champagne and three empty glasses sitting next to him. His eyes resting on the portrait of a beautiful lady in white above the fireplace.  
" Dear wife, our daughter will finally be happy."  
  
The music has stopped playing long ago; everyone had pulled on their wraps and disappeared from the house leaving it behind an empty shell.   
I still sat on the window seat looking out over the gardens. My eyes wandering to the place where I had first met heartbreak through the winding maze to end at the tree where a small wooden swing hung from it's branches.  
  
Downstairs daddy sat alone in the library, an empty bottle of champagne besides him. One glass still held a little bit of the liquid while the other two stood empty and never used.   
His wise blue eyes looked out the rain soaked window to the garden beyond. Then wandered over to the portrait of his dead wife above the fireplace. Before he closed them with a sigh.   
  
Please read and review or send all comments, questions, suggestions, and those hot flames to Saphrians_Water_Reflection@hotmail.com. Ja Ne! 


End file.
